


My Knight

by Loraliah



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Smut, harsh words, slight mistrust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loraliah/pseuds/Loraliah
Summary: (Written back in 2015)The beloved knight of the kingdom clearly does not trust the new recruiter that Chrom has put so much trust in. And everything comes to a boil one night.





	My Knight

The light from the candle flickered against the pale wall of the inn room, as she laid there watching the flame. The light rain pelted the window, making the only sound available. She rolled onto her back, watching the shadows of the rain drops on the ceiling. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

Could she actually do this? Would she be able to?

She sat up, pulling her knees to her chest. She hadn't been with the group for very long, but already they showed so much care and compassion for her. They trusted her and felt she would actually be a good and helpful asset to their cause. Chrom, the leader of the Shepherds and lord of Ylisse, especially was fond of her and her abilities. He trusted her, even though he knew nothing of her and she had no true memories of her past. So did his younger sister, Lissa.

But their protector. Their 'bodyguard'. He on the other hand had absolutely no faith nor trust in her; and that honestly hurt her. It was bad enough she had so much doubt in herself. This feeling was unbearable. The doubt was murderous.

She flopped back onto the bed again, her arms spread to her sides. She laid there for a good few moments, consumed by her thoughts, until she heard the slight sound of footsteps. Someone else was obviously awake. She stood and tipped toed to the door, opening it slightly to look out into the hall. A shadow was walking down the hall and stopped in front of a room, opening the door and entering.

Frederick. It had to be.

She closed the door and leaned her head against it, fighting within herself. She knew she had to speak with him. Grabbing her robe, she threw it on over her evening gown and stepped out into the hallway. She closed her door slowly, as to not alert nor awaken anyone else, and quietly walked over to Frederick's room. She leaned close to it, placing her ear to the cool wood, hoping to hear if he was still awake. But the door was soon flung open, and a sharp spear point touched the tip of her nose. She covered her mouth to stifle her yelp, and the steely eyes glued to her filled her with slight fear.

"What are you doing?" he snarled, his eyes narrowing. "I...I can't sleep," she mumbled, both embarrassed and slightly terrified that he pulled a spear on her. He grunted in annoyance, leaning his spear along the wall next to his door. "And why come to me?" he asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "What do you expect me to do? That is your problem, not mine." His coldness stung, but she pressed on. "I noticed you were still awake, so I figured I would come and-" "And what?" he cut her off, causing her to jump slightly. "Kill me in my sleep? A knight always sleeps with one eye open when an enemy is near."

She was left speechless. The look of hurt was apparent on her face now, and he sighed looking away. "Forgive me. That was inconsiderate. I still know nothing of you. And my actions were...uncalled for," he said, stepping aside. "You may come in if you so wish," he continued, waving his arm in his trained profession. You would never know it from looking at him in his armor, but Frederick was also the butler to Chrom and Lissa.

She nodded reluctantly, and stepped in. "I honestly don't blame you," she said, taking in the small room. The simple desk was stacked with papers and a few books as well as an ink case and quill. She sat on the bed, pulling the robe tighter around her. "As you said, you know nothing of me," she continued, looking down to the floor, "but, I know nothing of myself either. And that just makes things even harder at times..."

A distant look came over her face, and he shifted uncomfortably. Ignoring the awkward feeling, he went to sit at his desk. "Still," he sighed, picking up his quill, "it was wrong of me to speak to you as I did. I apologize." He said this without looking at her, and shuffled some papers around in front of him. She frowned slightly, as he was still being cold, but decided to shrug it off; it was Frederick she was dealing with after all. "It's fine, Frederick. I bear no ill will towards you." She saw him nod, and continue to be buried in his papers.

After watching his back shift as he scribbled on the papers for a bit, her curiosity got the better of her. "What is it you're writing?" she asked, coming up slightly behind him to peer over his shoulder. "A list of supplies we will need to get at the next town we arrive in," he said, scribbling down several lines of ingredients and tools. "I figured you would be asleep with how silent you are," he stated, looking back at her. "Feel free to sleep here if you wish. I don't intend to bed for a while." She sat on the bed, running her hands along the soft sheets. She was fighting within herself to work up the courage to speak with him.

She honestly knew this conversation was probably one she should have with Chrom, but something in her pushed her towards Frederick. Was it his doubt in her, and the need to prove herself? Or was it something else all together...?

She sighed deeply and laid down on his bed. She rolled over to give him her back, and she watched his shadow from the candlelight play on the wall. After what seemed like an eternity, his voice broke the silence. "Is there something troubling you?"

She jumped at the sound, since she was burying herself in her thoughts again. She rolled back over to look at him, but he was still leaned over his papers. "You keep sighing and shifting. It's distracting," he said, holding up a paper towards the light. She frowned angrily. His cold aloofness was beginning to grind at her, and she was done with it.

"Do you honestly care?" she blurted out, angrily climbing out of the bed. At this he turned slightly to look at her. "You are our tactician. And apparently very important to my Lord. So, in turn, I must care about you," he said, the words coming out icy, his eyes dark. She flared, "Oh, come off it, Frederick! You don't need Chrom to tell you how to feel! You are not some emotionless automaton. Honestly, you have made it very apparent to me on how you truly feel!" "I thought you bore me no ill will, dear tactician," he said snottily, "but calm yourself now. The others are asleep, and I will not have you wake them with your idiotic outbursts." She threw her hands up in frustration. "How in the seven hells did I even think I could speak with you?!" she cried, heading to storm out the door. But he stood and grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Silence," he growled. She kept her face turned away from him, trying to hold back stinging tears. "Stop with this childishness," he said, setting her on the bed. "Stay here. Sleep. I would rather you be here, where I can keep my eye on you." "I am not a damn animal that needs tending to," she hissed, trying to stand again. "Than stop acting like one," he scolded, pushing her back down. "Calm yourself and rest. If you really have something so important you need to speak with me about, it can wait for when you have a cooler head." He ignored her squeaks of protest and went back to his paperwork. She growled and threw herself back on the bed, rustling the sheets and making as much noise as she could to annoy him, till she finally tired herself out and fell asleep.

...

Her eyes fluttered open slowly, and she yawned sleepily. The sky outside the window was still dark, as well as the room now. The slight smell of a snuffed out candle still hung in the air. She was about to roll over to see if Frederick was still sitting at his covered desk, but was startled when she bumped into something solid. She shifted to her side slowly, the warmth rising in her cheeks.

Frederick lay next to her, flat on his back, breathing slowly. His hands were laced together on his stomach, and his eyes were closed. She was completely stunned to see him laying there, actually asleep. She was even more caught off guard seeing he was without plate or mail. She scooted closer to him slowly, trying her best to not wake him, and slowly reached out her hand to brush a strand of his hair laying near his nose. She had no idea what compelled her to do something so intimate, but her inside fluttered at the thought.

"May I help you,  _Robin_?"

She gasped and pulled away quickly, as his eyes slowly opened to glare at her. "I...I, uh..." she stammered, her face flushed at being caught. "I told you. A knight always sleeps with one eye open," he said, closing his eyes again. She huffed at him, and flopped back on her side with her back to him. "I thought you said you wouldn't be coming to bed," she hissed, keeping as much space between them as she could. She heard him sigh in annoyance. "I am allowed to be tired, milady," he snipped, the sarcasm laced in the words heavily, "T'would be rude of me to push a woman out of my bed. So I just took the space beside you. Should only be for tonight, I hope." He shifted, his weight causing her to roll back against him slightly. She stiffened at the contact and shot up, turning to glare at him.

"Why am I putting up with this?" she asked herself, burying her face in her hands. He opened his eyes slightly, looking up at her. Her shoulders were beginning to tremble. "I have done nothing wrong to you," she sobbed, her emotions boiling over now. "I have done my best to help in this cause. I have tried, and tried. I'm...I'm so scared of failing..." She hiccuped slightly, and wiped her face with the sleeves of her robe. "I worry that I will get one of us killed. My strategies have worked for us so far, but for how long can I pull this off? When will my luck run out? What if I were to get Chrom killed!? Or Lissa?! Or..." She looked back at him, her eyes brimming with more tears. "Or you, Frederick?"

She finally understood the confusing feelings welling up inside her. Why she would put up with glares and constant cold remarks. She felt for him; she felt for him so deeply. She knew nothing of her past, where she came from, or what was going to happen from here on out. But she accepted it now. She was falling for Frederick. And knowing this, especially with the feelings he made apparent, killed her.

She climbed from the bed, and he didn't move nor stop her. She walked to the window, wrapping her arms around herself as if to keep herself in one piece. He turned his head to look at her in the thin moonlight coming through the window. Her robe hung off her shoulders, revealing the thin straps of her evening gown, as well as her bare back. Her long hair was slung over her shoulder, thin strands haphazardly hanging along her back. She was still shaking lightly, and he knew she was still crying. He sighed, laying his head back on his pillow and closed his eyes.

"Please. Forgive me,  _Robin_. I did not mean...to make you cry."

She didn't turn around at the sound of his voice, but she bit her thumb, trying to hold back more tears. "Apologies...are excuses to do things again, at times, Frederick," she said, her voice slightly shaky, "but...I will accept it. We have to work together. For Chrom. For Ylisse. And if it means having to deal with your comments, I am willing to do so." She turned around now, dropping her arms to her side in defeat. This caused her robe to fall off her more, and the moonlight caught the shimmer of her gown. It caught his eye, despite his resistance, and his eyes ran over her.

Her skin looked soft, touchable. The light fabric clung to her figure, enhancing it somehow. As reluctant as he was, his eyes shifted to her chest. The fabric hung loosely, sheer against her, dusky peaks casting shadows with the moonlight. He cursed under his breath, hating the way his body was reacting to hers. Her small hiccups pulled him from his thoughts, as she crossed her arms in front of her again, rubbing her eyes.

"I've said what I wanted..." she practically whispered, keeping her gaze away from his. "I will do my best, despite my fears...I am sorry I wasted your time." She turned quickly, heading to the door, but he jumped up from the bed, and stood in front of her. She took a few steps back away from him, refusing to look up. "You may have said what you wished," he said sternly, "but, I have not." She scoffed, laughing bitterly. "I think you have said more than enough, sir knight," she hissed, and he flinched slightly, knowing he deserved the bitterness. He sighed, and hung his head slightly.

"I want to be sincere. So, please, hear me out now."

She sighed in exasperation, giving in. Sitting on the bed, they sat opposite each other, not facing one another. "I know I apologize," he began, looking down at his hands, "but than do the same thing over again. I am not one to trust easily. As I have made apparent," he added, after hearing her scoff again. "But, understand,  _Robin_ ; I do these things to protect my Lordship and the princess. It is my sworn duty to them." He clenched his hands into fists. "I, too, worry. I worry about failing them, and letting them be killed. Every time we step onto the battlefield, I fear the worst." She turned slightly, looking at him from the corner of her eye. "You do a wonderful job at protecting them. At least...in my opinion, whether that counts for anything or not." He glanced back at her, but ignored her comment, and continued, "Since Chrom welcomed you into our cause, I have had my concerns. He cares for you, despite not knowing a thing about you. He is so easy to trust. So, I must be the complete opposite, for his sake...despite how I feel inside."

When he said this, she felt a small surge in her spine. She turned around to face his back. "Despite how you feel?" she asked, a small hope in her chest. "Yes," he sighed. "Something about you...feels heavy on me. And because of this, I push you more and more. As if...testing your patience with me. But the more I do this, the bitterer I become. It has become such a distraction." He thumped his pillow with his fist. "You...are an amazing tactician," he said, almost reluctantly. "Your skills are superb. You should have no such doubts in yourself." He turned to meet her gaze. "You know what you are doing. And I...I trust you. I trust you to help us succeed in our cause."

Her eyes welled again, but this time due to happiness. She lept at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressed against his back. He protested, shifting to make her loosen, but she held tight to him. "Thank you, Frederick," she sobbed against his shoulder, and he kept still, letting her cling to him. He knew she needed the contact; the feeling, of someone caring about her. He pulled her arms off, and laid back on the bed, pulling her to rest on his chest. Her face burned red at the intimate closeness, and she looked up to see his face. He was looking down at her, and it caused her stomach to flip over.

"I am truly sorry for how I have been. Sincerely. I promise to trust you. And be helpful to you, in your quest to discover your past." He tightened his arm around her back, pulling her closer, and closed his eyes.

She buried her face against his chest, and whispered against his skin, "I love you, Frederick."

His eyes snapped open, and he looked down at her. " _Robin_...I..." She giggled lightly at his stammering. "For once, the Great Knight is rendered speechless."

She looked up at him, her eyes still damp from tears. "I do love you, Frederick. I truly mean it. And despite however you may feel, I promise to protect you, and everyone else, with all in me. It means so much to me, to hear you say you trust me." She closed her eyes as fresh tears fell from her lashes. He lifted his hand and brushed his thumb along the bottom her eye. "I told you I intended to be by your side," he said, cupping her cheek. "So if you do not see my answer there, than you are much more childish than I originally thought." His tone was teasing; not cold and harsh like before. A smile graced his face, for what seemed like the first time ever. She returned it, her heart beaming. She laid her head on his chest, and he wrapped his hand around hers. But, instead of keeping still, he tugged her arm, pulling her atop him.

His body was taught and warm, a harsh contrast to her cool skin. He tugged her till her face was a mere inch away from his, and she looked away shyly. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb, till she turned her face back to face his. He pressed his lips against hers softly, and she moaned beside herself. He laced his hand in her hair, and placed the other on the middle of her back, pulling her till she was balanced on him. He deepened the kiss, running his hand down along the rest of her back, removing her robe as he went. He shifted her so that she was straddling him, and than placed both hands along her thighs pushing the thin lace up. She pulled away from the kiss and grabbed his hands, stopping him. He locked eyes with her, searching her face for reason. The blush was deep on her face, and she looked reluctant. "Are you worried?" he asked, placing a concerned hand on her cheek. She met his gaze, sadness apparent in her eyes.

"How will things be...after this?" she asked, placing a hand on his as it cupped her cheek. "Will we simply be comrades in this crusade...or can we be something more?" He smiled and sat up, keeping her placed on his lap. "I am a knight. My loyalty is sacred to me. Once it is placed, it is unshakable." He kissed her deeply.

"I shall forever be your knight, milady."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him close to her. He kissed her neck and shoulder, holding her possessively against him. She pulled back, and gently pressed her lips against his. He ran his hands down her back, and cupped her hips, pressing her middle against his. She moaned lightly, feeling his arousal against her. "You torment me so," he groaned against her lips, kissing her again. "I jest you not when I say how much of a distraction you are," he said, tugging her gown up. "I thought being cold to me was the distraction," she teased, nibbling his ear. "I was only cold to try and mask my own feelings. My duty is priority, but you made that difficult to uphold," he mumbled, biting her collar bone in defense. He had her gown half way up, and his hands were now roaming her waist and bottom. He bit his lip when he discovered she wasn't wearing undergarments. She blushed shyly, but gasped when his fingers took advantage of this fact. His free hand roamed up along her stomach and he cupped her breast lightly. He could see his hand through the fabric, and leaned down to wrap his mouth around the taught peak. She buried her hands in his hair, and moaned as she rocked against his hand. He removed his hand and she whimpered a protest, but he pushed her down slightly against him, so she felt his hard length through his underclothes. She rocked against him, and he moaned her name softly. He laid back on the bed, placing his hands on her hips to keep her placed against him. He bucked his hips to press himself against her and she pressed down in want. "Please," she moaned, gripping his hands at her sides.

"Please, what?" he demanded, bucking his hips again. She glared at him as he smirked teasingly. This was out of character for him, and it was arousing as all seven hells. "Please," she groaned again, rubbing against him, "please love me, Frederick."

His breath caught in his chest, and he pushed his hand between them to pull his hard length from his underclothes. She pressed down against him, but he kept her still, teasing her. She whimpered and pouted at him, but the look on his face was serious. " _Robin_. Before I enter you...please know...I love you, with all of my being, and want to only share my bed with you."

At saying this, he pushed her down, filling her hard. She gasped at the sudden fullness and tightened around him. He moaned her name, and tried his best to keep still as she adjusted to him. She shifted slowly, the pain subsiding, and she looked up at him. "I couldn't imagine being with anyone else," she sighed, leaning down to kiss his chest gently. He whispered her name again, placing his hands on her sides and he rocked beneath her. She sat up and leaned back, pressing down against him with each thrust. He watched her face as the red spread to her chest, the soft globes bouncing with each movement he made into her. He sat up and latched his mouth onto a stiff nipple, eliciting a loud moan from her. She rolled her hips against him, and he kept still, letting her ride him. He moaned against her skin, hardening more inside her. She could feel her limbs beginning to tingle and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Soon her body was racked with wave after wave of sensation and he stiffened against her as he released within her.

He collapsed back onto the bed with her atop him, both panting heavily. He wrapped his arms around her possessively and buried his nose in her hair. She cuddled against his chest, content and happy. Soon, they were both deep in sleep, not uttering another word to one another.

...

She opened her eyes slowly, bright sunlight greeting her. She sat up slowly and stretched, letting the sheets fall from her bare skin. She observed the small marks he left on her breasts and she blushed, but smiled shyly. Turning to greet him with a loving 'good morning', she stopped short, noticing the sheets were turned up and empty.

He was gone. As were his papers and books from the desk. Her heart sank as she pulled the sheets up to cover herself. Had he just left, without a word? Especially...after all he said last night? She stood and began to gather her clothing, biting back her angry tears. She was so consumed with her own turmoil that she didn't hear the door open and a tray be placed on the desk.

"Good morning, milady."

She turned suddenly, startled. He was dressed in his butler's suit, which he a wore underneath his armor. He smiled, holding up a lovely sunflower. "For you," he beamed, bowing his head. She dropped all in her arms and ran to him, wrapping arms tight around him. He blinked, startled, holding his arms up. "Wha-what's wrong?" he stammered. "I thought you had left without me!" she cried, tightening her grip around him. "When I woke, you were gone. Even your damned papers were gone!"

He sighed, but smiled, placing a hand on her head. "Still being childish, I see," he teased, and she glared up at him, despite her eyes being puffy and red. "I simply woke early to patrol the grounds a bit and store our supplies before we embark. I even made breakfast for you," he said, motioning with his head to the tray on the desk. He rubbed her head lightly, reassuringly. "How many times do I have to repeat myself? I will not leave your side. However," he said, clearing his throat as a red tinge set on his cheeks, "I would leave your side for only a moment, to allow you to dress comfortably..."

She blinked in confusion, but than realized she could feel the fabric of his clothing against her skin. She was still naked as a babe. She scrambled to pick up her gown and robe, mumbling due to her embarrassment. He chuckled and came up behind her, pinching her bottom. She stood straight up, glaring hard at him. But he disarmed her instantly as he pulled her close and kissed her deeply. "You still have your breakfast waiting for you," he whispered against her lips, kissing her lightly again. She shivered slightly, her middle growing warm again. He walked her over to the desk, and sat in the chair, pulling her into his lap. Their breakfast was intimate and wonderful, with kisses and touches. And she loved every moment of it.

Her fears were slowly diminishing, especially having his support now. He was loving and caring, as he promised to be. He truly was a loyal knight; above and beyond what he needed to be. And it was something she truly cherished, from then on out.


End file.
